El Guardián de la Niebla
by Miru Mangetsu
Summary: TYL, 69&27. Mukuro se pregunta que fue lo que le hizo pertenecer oficialmente a aquel curro infame. ¿Fueron los ceros? ¿Fue el Lamborghini negro? ¿O el encanto natural de Sawada? Mmm... se vendió al Diablo, definitivamente.


»Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Akira Amano.

»Advertencias: ...creo que ninguna.

»Nota (1): Prometo que algún día haré uno romántico al extremo ;O;

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

**El Guardián de la Niebla**

.

.

.

.

.

–Bien, Mukuro. Hablemos. –Dijo Tsunayoshi, sentándose por fin en su silla tras el pulcro escritorio de capo mafioso. –

El ilusionista estaba frente a él, con un brazo colgando del respaldo de la silla; mientras cruzaba altivamente sus piernas. El castaño en cambio mantenía su espalda erguida, con las manos al frente; sobre la madera.

–No quiero tener nada que ver con la mafia, Tsunayoshi. –Fue contundente, mirando a quien en su momento osó jurar poseer algún remoto día. –

El Décimo sonrió, en calma, al momento que bajaba su mirada para no enfrentarse a la heterocroma del otro.

–Lo sé. Te he citado para aclarar justamente eso. –Se echó atrás, recargándose en la montura que pretendía ser trono. – Quisiera que, al desistir tú del puesto de guardián, Chrome le tomara. Ella ha servido fielmente a la familia, pese a ser tú socia. –Una sonrisa coqueta asomó por las comisuras del mayor, quién no le molestó en ocultarla en lo más mínimo. –

–No tengo problema en que ella se quede aquí, después de todo tratan bien a Nagi; y eso es lo importante, kufufufu~ –Con aquella típica expresión suya, Tsuna recordó porque el hombre ante él le daba tanto pudor en el pasado y presente. –

–Bien. Entonces prepararé el contrato para ella. –Cuando Rokudo dio por sentado el fin de la charla. Al ponerse de pie, Sawada lo detuvo. – Espera, Mukuro, aún no terminamos de hablar. –El de cabellos índigo volvió a sentarse, exasperado en parte. No era desconocido el hecho de que el ex–presidiario odiaba las instalaciones Vongola. –

–Termina de una vez, entonces. –Dijo, a sabiendas de que sí no sellaba ese maldito acuerdo al cien por cien con el líder, su tortura jamás terminaría. – No sé sí lo sabías, Tsunayoshi, pero debo mantener no sólo a mí mismo, sino también a un mocoso sin hogar, a una chica quisquillosa, a alguien que nunca se queja y a un chico que come lo mismo que una legión romana… en glucosa. –

Mukuro no lo vio, pero, en el rostro del de ojos almendrados, una mueca que recordaba a una de sus propias maquiavélicas risas, se formó.

–Oh, ¿Te refieres a M.M., Ken y Chikusa? –Mientras jugaba con su birome, decía. – ¿El otro no es Fran–kun? ¿Qué pasó con él? Creía que seguía en Varia… –

–Le pegaron un par de patadas en su trasero, como ya sabía. ¿Para qué quieren a un mocoso intolerable cuando tienen a la arcobaleno de la niebla? –Se encogió de brazos, restándole importancia al asunto. –

–Cierto… –La sonrisa creció, aún siendo imperceptible para el italiano. – Bueno, creo que lo que resta es darte tu comisión de desempleado. –De la gaveta superior del mueble sacó una chequera. –

–¿C–comisión de desempleado? –Tartamudeó, por primera vez en mucho tiempo. –

–Sí~ ¿O acaso esperabas que no te diéramos una recompensa por los servicios que has prestado –_obligadamente_– durante la problemática con Millefiore? –Un tono juguetón y animado, diferente al anterior, se vislumbró en el japonés. – Aunque es una cifra pequeña… –Le dio el cheque, arrancándolo en un sutil movimiento. –

El papelito azul tembló en la mano del ilusionista.

–¿C–cu–cuantos ceros hay aquí? –Empezó a contar, pero se fue perdiendo a medida que avanzaba la cuenta visual. – ¡Hay más de 7! –

–¡Claro! Es lo menos que puedo darte por todo lo que hiciste. –

–¿L–lo menos? –Miró directamente a los ojos del pequeño. – ¿Cuánto sería lo más? –Preguntó por mera curiosidad. –

El jefe mafioso llevó su mano al mentón, en un gesto de meditación levemente profunda.

–Pues, no sabría decirte, como sabrás no llevo las cuentas; ese es Gokudera–kun, pero, el resto de los guardianes, ya sabes, se llevan un cero más en sus sueldos. –Le dijo, para más impresión del otro. –

–¿U–un c–cero más? –

–Algo así. –Suspiró. – También tienen tarjetas doradas. –Agregó como quien no quiere la cosa. –

–¿Tarjetas doradas? ¿De crédito? –Alzó una ceja, un tanto desentendido. –

–No, no. Para viajar en avión. Puedes hacer un máximo de cinco extensiones. –Informó, pasando desapercibido para Mukuro el porqué añadió eso. – Pero la mayoría de las veces van en autos a sus misiones, el Ferrari negro deportivo es el favorito de Hibari–san. –

–¡¿Ferrari negro? –Saltó, golpeando el escritorio con sus manos. – …¿Tienen Lamborghini? –Volvió a interrogar, más calmado ahora. –

Tsuna sonrió, asintiendo.

–Sí. En rojo y negro. –

Se hizo un interminable silencio de ¿Tres minutos? Entre ambos hombres. Hasta que…

–Tsunayoshi. –El menor, que se había hecho el distraído, le apreció. –

–Dime, Mukuro. –

–… Creo que, necesitamos discutir el futuro de Chrome más a pecho. –

Sawada, el Décimo Jefe de la poderosa Familia Vongola, rió con paciencia.

–Claro, soy todo oídos. –

.

.

.

.

..**2 horas más tarde**..

.

.

.

.

–Nos vemos, Mukuro. Te espero el viernes para firmar el contrato. –Saludaba Tsuna desde la puerta. Cuando la cerró, sin esperar la posible respuesta del otro, suspiró como sacándose un gran peso de encima; deslizándose al piso. – ¡Uff! ¡Por fin! Creí que jamás terminaría. –Dijo, desde el piso. – Pero lo bueno es que aceptó, ¿No, Reborn? –

Desde un punto ciego, junto al sofá, el pequeño arcobaleno del sol se hizo presente.

–… Vongola Primo lo hubiera convencido en menos tiempo. –Fue todo lo que dijo el moreno, para degustar su taza humeante de café. –

El joven jefe resopló.

–Pero debes admitir que lo hice bien, hasta le ofrecí cobijo a él y a su pandilla. –

–Ninguno de ellos aceptará. –Comentaba el bebé, viendo con modestia el espacio sobre sí. – Quizá Fran. –

–¿Tú crees? –

Una sonrisa adornó el rostro del asesino a sueldo.

–Por supuesto. Así que ve ordenándoles a las criadas que tengan listas dos, no, tres habitaciones. –

–¿Tres? ¿Para que la tercera? –El de ojos marrones miró expectante a su tutor. –

–Para la chica pelirroja. –

–Oh, cierto, la olvidé. –

Y yendo a hacer lo que sugirió el aparente infante, el influenciable muchacho se esfumó por el mismo lugar donde había desaparecido minutos atrás el ahora oficial guardián de la niebla.

Reborn no pudo evitar reír para sus adentros, tras diez años, la Décima Familia estaba completa.

.

.

.

.

.

**Fin**

* * *

><p>... ¿Qué? Mukuro también es un ser humano con necesidades monetarias xD Y tiene una gran familia a la cual mantener, entiendan su decisión de formar parte del cruel mundo de la mafia u.u... eso es lo que todos quieren, así que bueno xD<p>

Espero que les haya gustado n.n Esta pareja la amo mucho~ pese a que al principio creí que sería 1827, el 6927 terminó desplazándola vilmente. Aunque no tengo nada contra la otra. Gracias por leerlo, ya saben, cualquier cosa un review no vendría mal :3 Bye bye~

PD: ¡Vivan las piñas! (¿?)


End file.
